1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a data transceiving apparatus and method in a centralized Media Access Control (MAC)-based wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a data transceiving apparatus and method which may smoothly transceive data using a relay path via a piconet coordinator (PNC) when a channel state is not stable, or when a direct path in a line of sight (LOS) among devices is blocked, in a centralized MAC-based wireless communication system.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MKE/IITA. [2007-S-002-02, Development of Multi-Gigabit Air Interface Technology]
2. Description of the Related Art
In a centralized Media Access Control (MAC)-based wireless communication system, a currently used channel may be blocked or channel state may be deteriorated due to a person or an obstacle.
In general, since a person or an obstacle may move, communication blockage may be easily resolved. However, since data may be exchanged at high speed of 3 Gbps in a 60 GHz band wireless communication system, a communication blockage for even a short time may cause a serious problem.
Accordingly, a data transceiving apparatus and method which may smoothly transceive data even when a currently used channel is blocked or a channel state is deteriorated due to a person or an obstacle in a centralized MAC-based wireless communication system is required.